GFH: A Night's Worth of Stringy Passion
by Fiction Realm
Summary: A Linku lemon with some ight bondage. Based on the story Gun for Hire by Hound424


Just a lemon-based on the story "Gun for Hire" by the great Hound424. Read the story, he is a master in the war category. Plus he gave me permission to write a lemon for it so BONUS! Please read and review will ya? I COMMAND IT!

PS. This is also going to be a part of the Bondage Fic Collection

**Title:** GFH: A Night's Worth of Stringy Passion

**Fandom**: Loud House

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Lincoln x Haiku

**Equipment used**: Handcuffs, Rope, whip, Spreader bar, mini nipple clamps, ankle-cuffs

**Extra Actions**: Blowjob, Whipping, Groping of Breasts, Cop and Criminal roleplay

**Sex Type**: Vaginal

**Sex Position**: Reverse Cowgirl

It was a dark night in the 'peaceful' town of Royal Woods. All the lights in every house was turned off, signalling it was bedtime for the residents of Franklin Avenue. Well except for two houses. One was the infamous Loud House, but things had slowed down since many of the older children moved out, got married and in the case of a certain white-haired lad, ran away to become a mercenary. It was still as crazy as ever though. Another was the home of their former neighbour Mr. Grouse...May he rest in peace. Now there was a new set of Louds living there...well three. One original. One married into the family and one five-year-old boy.

"And the Vampire Lord vowed vengeance. That he will return and laid waste upon the land." A woman had just finished reading a vampire novel for her little son as he was drifting off to sleep.

Haiku or Harriet to those close to her stood up and gave her baby boy a gentle kiss. Five years ago, she was pregnant and she couldn't be happier with her life. She was an accomplished gothic novelist, her husband was there even though his job meant he went abroad all the time and well her little bat was such a handsome boy. And the same could be for her

She was around 5ft 14inches tall with ghost white skin, raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her body didn't even look like she gave birth with gentle curves meshing well with her body, wide hips that she sometimes swayed to tease the boys and a pair of C-cup breasts. Puberty had been kind to her. She was a living definition of a gothic MILF. She was currently wearing dark purple see-through nightgown that hugged her curves, gave a bit of cleavage and a view of what lingerie consisting of a purple, frilly bra and panties. As she was about to leave the room, she turned to look at her boy one more time. She couldn't help but crack a smile at his sleeping form.

She was so enamoured that she nearly didn't notice the presence of a hand about to touch her behind. Luckily, she grabbed the wrist...only to move it to her ass herself.

"Hello, my love," she said, turning her head to reveal Lincoln Loud in all his glory.

The lone son of the Loud brood smiled at his wife with that same charming, buck-toothed smile he had when he was young. Now 21, he had a lithe build like a gymnast and boxer, his hair was slightly longer and was simply in a pair of sweatpants and was shirtless, showing off his muscular body to his wife. He was covered in different scars and tattoos and was wearing a pair of dog-tags around his neck.

"Hey." He replied back and then looked at his son snoozing.

"He had a long day, huh?"

"Meeting his grandparents and a few of his aunts...I'm not surprised that he will be tired."

"Well, that's my family for ya… I'm just lucky there aren't any missions for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Lincoln just pulled his wife close, his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"I can spend more time with you."

Haiku couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

The two just looked at Logan in silence. Those that said a teen pregnancy was a scandal or whatever didn't meet these two.

"Hey. Let's go to the bedroom" Lincoln whispered. And with that, the two made their way to the bedroom

The bedroom was simple with a few of their own tastes to reflect them. A king-sized bed with a mahogany frame painted midnight black coupled with a duvet with an orange cover and white pillows. Royal purple walls and a dark blue carpet with a large cupboard and a wide set of chest-of-drawers.

Hanging on one of the walls was a picture of them in a tuxedo (Lincoln) and a wedding gown (Haiku) both with a loving smile and soft stares as they looked at the camera.

Their wedding day before Logan was born...good memories.

Though right now Haiku was taking her sweet time in the bathroom. He had the patience due to living with 10 other women but it was still unusual for her. She usually just washed her face. The only time she would take this long was…

Wait a minute…

The bathroom door opened and Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight. Looks like he was right, after all.

Haiku had freshened up with her hair steamed and straightened and a small amount of oil on her skin, making it glow underneath the light. She had on black lipstick and purple eyeshadow as well as black mascara. Plus, her nails were painted black.

Currently, she was wearing a dark purple frilly bra, which showed a lot of her breasts and had matching panties. She wore a pair of long-sleeved black silk gloves and a pair of black pantyhose. On her feet were a pair of violet high heels. But what really amped up her beauty was what she was wearing around her neck. A pendant with a purple gemstone with a silver chain threaded through it, the pendant resting on her heart and most importantly, her wedding ring on a golden chain which rested in between the valley of her breasts.

Lincoln looked on with wide eyes, red cheeks and a bloody nose. NOW she looked like a royal queen of gothic beauty.

Haiku looked with a gentle smile.

"I knew you would be speechless"

"You...you're wearing that costume...The only time you would wear it was when you…

Haiku just smiled. As it turns out, both were into bondage but Haiku revelled in being a sub, while Lincoln loved being a dom.

In fact it was one of their usual romps that they did some bondage.

"Yeah...To be honest we never did get to have our fun because of today."

Lincoln just smirked.

"So you wanna make up for lost time?"

Haiku got on all fours and crawled her way to her husband, with a sultry look in her eyes, her breasts bouncing in the confines of her bra, giving him a good view of her cleavage. Lincoln was fiddling with the pendant while showing discreet glances at his wife's breasts

"Please, give me a night's worth of stringy passion...Master".

Lincoln didn't even waste time with an answer.

"In the bedroom or in the 'special room'?"

Haiku also didn't waste any time with her answer

"'Special room, s'il vous plait."

"Alright, let me prepare first."

Lincoln got off the bed and began to pack a few items in a small bag. All except a pair of handcuffs painted black, a pair of steel ankle cuffs and a beaded secretary ID Necklace with black and white beads, with a rectangular piece of plastic to put in an identification badge. In it was a piece of white card which had a sentence in chinese which said 我的身體是我丈夫的財產 (My body is my husband's property for his uses)

Deciding to get into the role, Lincoln began to speak in a tone of authority. "Haiku Loud? I am Officer Lincoln. We have word that you've been doing some shady deals with the drug lords. You getting placed under arrest."

Haiku then played the role of a suspect about to be arrested. "Really officer? I assure you that I am innocent.' Deciding to use her naughty side, Haiku swayed her hips as she placed his arm into her breasts. 'After all...you wouldn't dare harm an innocent maiden like me..." She said in a seductive voice.

Lincoln blushed a bit but still maintained his stern look. "Oh...so trying to charm an officer...It just proves that you're hiding something.' Lincoln then spotted something peaking from within her cleavage. 'Oh, what's this?" He then reached inside the valley of his wife's breasts and pulled out a small bag of suspicious powder. It was talcum powder but for this bit, it played the role of cocaine.

"So. You're innocent, eh?" he said in a sly tone with a smirk on his face while Haiku had a faux look of shock on her face.

Haiku began to stammer but Lincoln simply held the cuffs to her face.

"Save it, Haiku. Hands behind your head...now!" He ordered and with a faux look of defeat, Haiku placed her hands behind her head. Lincoln then began to feel up his wife, starting with her thick, toned thighs and ass which he took great pleasure in pressing and rubbing.

"Hmmm...extra thicc..." He muttered as he turned Haiku around and began to rub her panty covered ass causing Haiku to blush from the feeling. Grabbing her hips, he turned her around so that her back was facing him

From behind, Lincoln reached round and began to squeeze her tits and rub her curves, causing her to moan from the feeling.

"These are some finely sized tits..." He said as he let go.

"Now place your hands against the wall." He ordered next and Haiku placed her palms against the wall in front of the bed, allowing Lincoln to rub his palms all over her ass cheeks, squeezing them every now and then, causing her to moan from the touch.

"Oh? Enjoying that? Naughty girl..." He leered, tightening his grip. He then bent down and fastened a pair of ankle cuffs with a chain as long as a 30cm ruler. He then grabbed her right wrist, locking a cuff onto her wrist.

"Haiku Loud, you are under arrest.' He began as he brought her wrists behind her back, cuffing the left wrist along with the right. 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, then one will be assigned to you."

He then turned her around, the sound of chains clinking in the air. Admiring the cuffed form of his beloved, Lincoln couldn't help but spank her causing Haiku to jump in shock, breasts bouncing from the jump.

"Now, before you get taken time to take your mugshot." He said as he primed the camera on his tablet. Haiku had an impassive gaze as the camera took her picture and when she turned her head to her left shoulder.

Turning off his tablet, Lincoln dropped the officer act while Haiku dropped her prime suspect act.

"I guess I still got it." He said with a grin.

Haiku smiled a small smile though her cheeks were still red. She then looked over her shoulder to see her cuffed wrists, fingers overlapping the other.

"That's true. Though, can't you tighten them a bit?" She asked but Lincoln shook his head

"Any more and the blood flow will get cut off. So, anyways...' He showed a seductive look in his eyes and gently grabbed her arm. '...shall we?"

Haiku showed the same look. "Let's go...Master." And with that, Lincoln lead his wife to the special room, her breasts bouncing with each step.

The special room in question was in the basement, hidden behind a wall. Essentially, it was a sex dungeon, installed after they bought the house and wanted to make some renovations. Packed with all of the necessities for a couple that wants to get frisky. From BDSM equipment to furniture used for S&M as well as several costumes should roleplay be used. There were also several whips, ropes, gags as well as all sorts of toys, used to stimulate sex. There were also several shackles hanging from the top and I could go on but we'll be here all day.

As soon as the two reached the entrance to the dungeon, Lincoln decided to uncuff her hands. No point keeping them on until they get started.

Haiku took a seat on the wooden chair in the middle of the room, to which Lincoln decided on the first part of their 'stringy fun time'.

He began by threading a length of rope through the cuffs, knotting it off so that they won't slide off. He then threw the other end of the rope through one of the rafters, pulling it so that the cuffs were hanging just above Haiku's head. With precise movements, Lincoln cuffed Haiku's wrists, so that they were hanging above her head.

Lincoln moved to the front of his wife and blushed at the sight clearly, pleased with his work. Haiku moved her wrists to check on how secure she was. A little tight but it was a start. Just to tease him, she arched her back inward and crossed her legs, allowing an overhead view of her tits.

Lincoln sat across from her so they could talk...but first he began to take photos of Haiku with his phone.

What? He's faithful but even he needs to 'please' himself. He won't cheat on his wife though.

After that was done, he sat across from Haiku and began to talk.

"So are you comfortable"

"Oh yes."

"Now, let's get down to business. How will you like to be tied up?"

Hands still above her head, Haiku let out a hum in consideration. "Maybe before you tie me up...we'll use that spreader bar. And for tying me up...Do the way they do in Chinese prisons."

"Ok. So you want the silk rope?" He asked and Haiku nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe include the nipple clamps as well. Plus, a ballgag to go with it." Haiku added.

Lincoln nodded in confirmation and stood up to move behind Haiku, grabbing the rope that was holding her cuffed hands

"Before we do anything, let's tenderise that lovely rear first." And with a pull of the rope, Haiku's cuffed arms were pulled further above her head and she was forced on her feet. Going over to grab a spreader bar, Lincoln then secured her ankles within the locks of the spreader bar, causing her clit to be spread slightly from her panties, giving her an impression of a damsel in distress

"M-Master...please be gentle" Haiku stammered, slightly sticking her bum out, giving it a shake. She looked at her husband, who was holding a whip. Her cheeks were red.

"I'm using a whip. Gentle is the last thing you should be concerned about." Lincoln said.

Haiku let out a whimper.

"But first..." Lincoln muttered as he unhooked her bra, causing her breasts to pop out and bounce after being released from the confines. Lincoln brushed the whip against her thigh, causing her to flush

"Now how about this? Every time I strike your ass, count them and say thanks to your master and request another. It will stop when I reach 10. OK?"

Haiku nodded, biting her bottom lip in anticipation

Lincoln placed the tip on her right buttcheek, gently rubbing it in circles. Haiku let out a soft moan as the rough tip travelled on her butt.

*SMACK*

Haiku let out a shriek of pleasure as the whip struck her ass, causing her to stick it out even further.

"Now you start counting," Lincoln commanded. And Lincoln struck her buttcheek once more.

*SMACK* It caused a rise in heat.

"One. Thank you Master, may I have another?

*SMACK* The heat was kindling

"Two. Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* Now the kindling became a bonfire.

"T-Three. Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* The bonfire started to go to the forest floor.

"F-Four! Thank you Master, May I have another?"

*SMACK* The Flames began to spread

"F-Five! Th-Thank you Master, may I have another?"

*SMACK* The fire soon reached a nearby bush.

"S-S-SIX! Thank y-you Master, May I have another?"

*SMACK* The Burning bush then rushed up a nearby tree.

"S-S-SEVEN! T-Thank you Master, May I Have another?"

*SMACK* The treetop is now on fire.

"E-EIGHT! T-T-Thank YOU MASTER! Give me more!"

*SMACK* The flames from the treetops spread across the trees in the vicinity

"N-NINE! T-THANK YOU MASTER! I WANT ONE MORE!"

*SMACK* Soon the whole forest was set ablaze.

"T-TEN! Thank you master...for the treatment…" Haiku let out with a deep sigh. Haiku's ass was now covered in bright red lashes and was warm like a hot cross bun, while her face was flushed and she let out weary breaths.

Lincoln then put some lotion on her whipped ass so that the pain could be relieved, causing her to moan in relief. Haiku definitely felt her stinging sensation be lifted from her as the cold lotion spread its way over her lashes.

With a few swift movements, Lincoln unlocked the cuffs holding Haiku up, allowing her to collapse into her arms. Luckily, she was able to stand on her own two feet.

Recovery time was getting quicker.

After a few seconds in his arms, Haiku managed to move away from his embrace to turn around. Just in time as Lincoln had pulled out a large length (about 3m of rope) and made a mini noose in the middle of the rope.

Now to begin.

He first placed the rope around her neck, letting the rope cascade over her shoulders. He then began to loop the rope all around her right arm to her wrist, fitting the rope through the last loop and repeated the same process with the left, slipping the rope through the loop near her wrist.

Grabbing her wrists, he forced Haiku's hands behind her back, the wrists overlapping each other, giving an impression of them in an X formation, fingers pointing to the opposite parts of the shoulder blades then tied them off so they wouldn't collapse, with Haiku clenching her fingers to increase the hold. Finally, he put the rope through the loop, pulling it down like a cord for a curtain, causing the bound wrists to be forcefully lifted to be about a centimetre from the middle of her back.

Binding the rope in a braid-like fashion, he secured the rope with a knot away from the fingers. The final part was another piece of rope, wrapped around her waist then knotting it off. The remaining extended piece was brought down and pulled deeply into her clit, causing her to gasp from the treatment.

"So...what do you think, hun?"

Haiku walked to a mirror, though it was hard in the heels and ankle cuffs, as well as the crotch rope, rubbing her nethers. She twirled a bit to get a better view of her bonds and she liked what she was wearing. She was also lucky that the ropes were soft silk.

Turns out that mission in China had some uses. Mainly for the sex life.

Haiku managed to make her way back to her husband, swaying her hips and getting Lincoln caught in a trance. She then gave him a deep kiss and was cursing she couldn't wrap her arms around his neck, but she did enjoy his tongue slipping in her mouth and his hands massaging her ass, causing her to moan in his mouth. They separated with a string of saliva connecting them, their faces red and had half-lidded stares filled with lust.

"So...I take it as a yes?"

"Oh yes."

"Well let me add one more item before we start the photoshoot.' Lincoln said as he held the ID necklace in front of her face. 'Bend your head so I can put this around your pretty neck."

Haiku bent her head so that Lincoln could place the necklace around her neck, moving the hair out of the way and allowing the beads to sink into her valley and the ID to hang from her breasts. Grabbing the braid, he made, he guided Haiku to where a white backdrop was placed along with a camera on a tripod. He primed the camera to take some photos, with Haiku getting into a variety of positions

But first...

"Now then, you criminal whore, look into the camera" He said as he aimed the lens at his lovely wife, getting into the role of the officer. The lens was primed and with a flash and took a picture of Haiku's impassive gaze. The camera then was primed again as Haiku turned her head 90 degrees to the left as the flash went off.

"Now that's over. Let's start the photoshoot" Lincoln said as Haiku began to pose in a series of lewd positions.

First, she then got on her knees and licked her lips seductively with a half-lidded stare, bending her neck downward, her body facing the side.

She then turned her back to the camera, looking over her shoulder, with the same stare she had on.

Finally, Haiku stood back up, bending over causing her ring and pendant and lanyard hanging from her neck. It also gave a good view of her breasts.

A few minutes later and Lincoln had stopped the photos. Haiku walked up to her husband with an expectant look. Lincoln managed to get the message easily. It was clear she wanted more stimulation.

But before they went back up, Lincoln had grabbed a pair of small clips joined together by a thin chain. Haiku let out a small gasp as her love clipped her nipples with each clip, causing a jolt to form in her.

Finally, he grabbed a purple ball-gag, placed and fastened in her mouth, hair moved out of the way of the buckle so it won't get caught. With that, the role-playing couple made their way back to their bedroom, Lincoln keeping a firm grip on Haiku's right arm and the braided rope.

The two lovebirds entered the bedroom, Lincoln holding the back of the rope, helping Haiku in. Sitting at the front of the bed, Lincoln said his first order

"Start walking and add a sway in your step."

Haiku soon began to steadily walk around, swaying her hips every now and then, each step causing a bounce with her breasts. Each bounce caused her to moan a tiny bit and drool into her gag due to the shocks of pleasure due to her nipples being squeezed by the clips.

Despite her being gagged, she smirked as she saw the blood flow out of Lincoln's nostrils and decided to cock her hips to form a sexy pose every time she stopped to turn around. Looking down, she drooled over her gag, blushing as the tent formed in his pants. They may have done it a few times but she still will be enthralled by his 'sword'

"O, ou ike at oo ee, aster? (So, you like what you see, Master?) Haiku said through the gag, as she swayed her hips to Lincoln and began to straddle his waist, grinding against the tent in his pants.

Lincoln's response? A long, passionate kiss on her gagged lips...as well as his hands squeezing her ass, letting out moans from Haiku. While he was kissing her, Lincoln unfastened the ball gag from her mouth, taking it into his hands and placing it on the bed stand.

"Now, my slave. Get on your knees. You have something that needs to be done" Gently forcing his wife to her knees. Slowly, thus building up the anticipation, he lowered his sweatpants revealing his erect penis, causing Haiku to flush red at the thing. It was huge, standing at 9 inches with a 3 inch wide girth.

What is it with skinny guys being the ones with the big dicks?

Licking her lips in anticipation, she slowly began to lick the underside of his penis, causing him to groan in ecstasy. She then began to lather her tongue all over the cock, lathering it in her saliva before separating her lips from the cock, breathing a bit as her hot breath touched his wet cock, causing Lincoln to shiver.

She then wrapped her dainty lips around his cock, sucking it like a meaty lollipop. Lincoln groaned in happiness as Haiku began to bob her head around his cock, making sucking noises around his crotch. Lincoln then grabbed her head and 'assisted' in her blowjob, holding it in place as he thrusted into her mouth. Haiku began to increase the pressure in sucking on his cock, giving Lincoln the impression that his cock was trapped in a vacuum cleaner.

It was then Lincoln began to feel pressure building in him and moved her head and began to stroke his cock at a fast rate while Haiku kept her mouth open, waiting to catch any cum that was shooting out. Some went into her mouth while drops went over her body and slid into the valley of her breasts.

Lincoln didn't look exhausted as his cock was still erect and didn't look like it would slack any time soon. Putting his pants back up, he grabbed the braid in her bonds and forced Haiku back to her feet,

"Looks like you passed the first level." Lincoln commented, helping Haiku up "Thus your reward is to be given." He proclaimed, undoing the crotch rope.

"Thank you, Master" she said, feeling a bit of relief when he undid the rope. There was a lot of pressure placed on her clit.

Lincoln then grabbed the ball gag, and after a quick clean, placed it in her mouth, buckling it behind her head.

"Now for the next level." He replied, sitting on the bed, Haiku was dragged onto his lap, her ass being poked by his cock. Lincoln then began to fondle her breasts. His rough hands clashed with the soft mounds that were her breasts, her nipples began to leak a bit from the added pressure of the clamps squeezing them along with Lincoln's thumbs rubbing over the dark nubs. Soon Lincoln's right hand moved to her crotch, gently rubbing it, eliciting moans from the boob squeezing and the crotch rubbing. He began to rub her clamped nipples causing a slight screech of pleasure to come from Haiku.

Haiku began to push herself into his lean body, rubbing her nose into his neck, causing Lincoln to blush.

Luckily, Logan didn't hear. Smart as he is, they were NOT ready to teach him the birds and the bees.

Next, the white-haired soldier placed his index and middle finger into her panties, entering them through her vagina, slowly pumping them, causing Haiku to squeal out in pleasure through her gag.

A few minutes later, after Lincoln was done fingering his wife, Haiku leaned forward with a glassy look in her eyes, not noticing Lincoln had removed the rope securing her ankles nor taken the clamps off, leaving her tits slightly red.

Haiku regained her bearings where she noticed Lincoln had removed her panties and they were on the floor somewhere. Lincoln then positioned her so that her back was facing him and made sure to position his cock against her clit

"You ready?"

Haiku let out a muffled yes and soon Lincoln thrust into her, causing her to moan loudly.

Lincoln began to hold his position allowing Haiku to get comfortable.

"S-So...are you comfortable?" Lincoln grunted to which Haiku let out a muffled yes in response, as drool leaked over her gag.

"Good." And with a firm grip on her hips, he began to slowly thrust into her, taking extra care in not to completely make her feel extreme pain during the intercourse. With each thrust, he took care with squeezing her sensitive breasts, gently squishing them as the milk began to leak out

"-Aster, -uck –e –arder!" (Master, fuck me harder!) Haiku moaned into her gag, drool covering it. Lincoln obliged and soon began to rock his hips at a faster rate, causing the pair of C's on his beloved wife's chest to bounce along with her pendant, ring and ID.

"It feels good, right?" Lincoln spoke through his breath as he continued to thrust his cock into her walls. Haiku moaned but nodded her head in confirmation.

"You're one filthy little slut, aren't you?" He added as he continued to penetrate her to which Haiku nodded her head

"-Es –Aster! -M –othing –ore –an a –illy –ut!" (Yes Master! I'm nothing more than a filthy slut!") she yelled in a muffled manner

Soon Lincoln began to increase in speed, squeezing even harder on Haiku's breasts, causing Haiku to gain a glassy look on her face.

Soon, Lincoln began to feel some pressure building up in his cock. With that, he began to increase in speed.

"Haiku! I'm gonna cum!" He said aloud.

"-ES! -UM –SIDE –E, -ASTER!" (YES, CUM INSIDE ME, MASTER!") Haiku yelled out in lust. After pumping his hips with the speed of a piston and soon the cum building up in his cock, exploded into Haiku while her clit leaked out.

They were at it for 45 minutes.

The two flopped backwards onto the bed, exhausted but Lincoln managed to unfasten the gag from her mouth, allowing her to breathe.

"Wow…" She breathed out.

"We were pent up for a while…" Lincoln agreed.

After catching their breath, Haiku had shifted Lincoln, making him realise that he had to undo the ropes.

Rubbing the marks to get the blood flowing, Haiku and Lincoln went into the covers of their bed. But not before Haiku grabbed the cuffs and asked for one more thing.

Lincoln knew what she wanted and cuffed her wrists to the stand, so that they were placed above her head.

Hey, he knew her fetish.

Soon the Sandman came and they went to sleep.

Truly, they enjoyed a night of stringy passion.


End file.
